


Lie-In

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9/30/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Weekend.</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lie-In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/30/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Weekend.
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Something was tickling Severus’ nose. Opening his eyes slowly, all that came into focus was a mass of dark locks. Dark locks that his nose was currently buried in. He smiled, inhaling deeply. Harry’s warm body was curled around him, his face pressed into the crook of Severus’ neck where soft breaths were puffing across his bare flesh. If Severus had his way, this is how he would wake up every morning but, unfortunately, work had a tendency to get in the way. 

Feeling something digging into his hip, Severus’ smile transformed into a smirk and he slowly shifted downwards.

~~~

Harry was having a wonderful dream. He and Severus were making love in a tropical paradise somewhere, the sun beating down on their glistening bodies, with the sound of waves breaking in the distance. He could feel himself drifting higher and higher, almost touching the sky.

Waking up with a loud moan, he felt Severus’ talented mouth around him. His lover was using all of his knowledge and experience to drive Harry incoherent with need, and it only took a few moments before Harry was emptying himself down the willing throat. So much better than any dream.

Harry loved weekends.


End file.
